ENAMORADA DE UN MUGGLE
by Ruth Snape
Summary: Despues de tres años de creerlo muerto, Hermione rencuentra a su gran amor, su profesor de pociones, ¿que sucedera cuando lo encuentre 20 años mas joven y sin una pizca de magia?


**DISCLEIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, BUENO SI PENSANDOLO BIEN SI, PERO NO SON NI SEVERUS NI HERMIONE ASI QUE ES OBVIO QUE NO SOY J.K ROWLING PORQUE SI LO FUERA NO ESTARIA ESCRIBIENDO FICS ANDARIA TRATANDO DE CONQUISTAR A ALAN RIKMAN ACLARADO ESE PUNTO PASAMOS A OTRA COSA.**

**QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE FIC AL CUARTETO Y CUMPLIR CON EL DEBER DE PAGAR APUESTAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE CHICAS SABEN QUE LAS QUIERO**

**CAPITULO 1**

********** HG*******

Son la tres de la mañana, noche de un sábado, no más bien madrugada de un domingo, y yo me encuentro aquí, sola sin poder pegar el ojo otra vez, es la quinta vez en una misma semana, creí que ya lo había superado pero es obvio que no lo he hecho, me aleje de todo y de todos pensando que era la mejor forma para olvidarlos pero claro esta que no lo he hecho, me siento como una verdadera tonta, amando a un MUERTO añorando de nuevo sus caricias, sus besos, cosas que fueron para mi durante mucho tiempo, pero tan empeñado estaba en su trabajo que nunca tuvo tiempo para pensar en un futuro juntos para buscar ser feliz, de verdad lamento tanto que no lo hayamos conseguido, como quisiera regresar el tiempo y escucharle decir: ¡Baje esa mano niña tonta! Mis labios pintan una sincera sonrisa, me encanta recordarle así, imponente, firme, varonil, simplemente hermoso, es imposible siquiera imaginar la inmensidad de amor que siento por ti, TE AMO SEVERUS SNAPE pero como siempre para mi ser feliz es pedir mucho, tengo que conformarme con tu recuerdo, una sola cosa es la que me alegro de todo, con tu muerte y tus memorias tu nombre quedo limpio, todo el mundo sabe que eras inocente y nadie puede hablar de ti como un ser oscuro todo lo contrario deben de dar gracias por que tu fuiste mas héroe que nadie, gracias a ti el mundo mágico es libre, una libertad que yo no goce porque no lo hice a tu lado, prefiero estar aquí, sola apartada de todo lo que me impide olvidarte, mi departamento muggle es mucho mas pequeño que mi habitación de prefecta en Hogwarts, segura estoy que en mi nuevo trabajo no podre usar mi varita, pero que mas da, decidí olvidarme de la magia, la magia se fue cuando tu y nuestra hija murieron. Vivir entre los muggles no me será difícil, ya que en un tiempo viví sin saber que la magia existía, pensar que gracias a la magia pude conocer a mis mejores amigos, enemigos y por qué no, al amor de mi vida, no se como podre vivir sin ti, esa es una pregunta que aun no logro responder años van años vienen y yo sigo aferrada tu recuerdo, a tu amor

Observo con tristeza mi buro, tengo una foto tuya que amablemente aceptaste tomarte junto a mi después de nuestra primera noche juntos, tu sonrisa es hermosa una sonrisa que me pertenece solo a mi, parece que jamás la veré otra vez, no nunca lo hare, decido dejar esa foto y ya que no puedo dormir escuchare un poco de música en la radio, la prendo y parece que todo esta en mi contra, una melodía empieza a destrozar poco a poco mi corazón

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI  
SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME SOBRA EL AIRE  
NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI  
SI TU NO ESTAS LA GENTE SE HACE NADIE

Derramo unas cuantas lagrimas al escuchar la primera frase, es cierto sin ti y sin nuestra pequeña nadie mas para mi tenia sentido, por eso desaparecí sin que nadie se enterara, nadie sabe donde estoy ni lo que es de mi, y es que nadie me llenara como tu lo pudiste haber hecho, nadie me hará feliz con sus insultos y sus sarcasmos como lo hacías tu.

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE  
QUE DIABLOS HAGO AMANDOTE  
SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ SABRAS  
QUE DIOS NO VA A ENTENDER POR QUE TE VAS

Y la que no entiende que te fuiste soy yo, que ya no estas, que no estarás jamás, quieres salir de mi corazón ya, lloro y grito como una loca como si pudieras escucharme, abrazo tu fotografía y la ecografía de nuestra hija de nuevo me tiro abrazada de ellas al piso, quisiera morir así, morir y no tener que despertar jamás, no quiero volver a darme cuenta que mi corazón estará vacío por siempre

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI  
SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME FALTA EL SUEÑO  
NO QUIERO ANDAR ASI  
LATIENDO UN CORAZON SIN DUEÑO

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE…

Apague ese maldito aparato, no ayuda para nada en mi quinta noche recordándote en mi quinta noche pensando en ti, llorando por ti y sé que este dolor se prolongara hasta el amanecer porque al cerrar mis ojos las imagines de tu muerte golpean mis 5 sentidos, juro que puedo respirar el aroma a sangre, tu sangre, sé que tengo que hacerlo, tengo que dejarlos ir, ¿Cómo lo hago? Si siento que en algún momento podre encontrarlos por la calle, si tengo la esperanza que toques a mi puerta, ¿Cómo hacerlo si te amo? Te quiero a morir y sé que este amor terminara matándome algún día, nadie muere por amor, esa frase muggle hoy tiene sentido para mi por que amarte duele y ese amor no me mata, me consume quisiera estar a tu lado besarte abrazarte, cierro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que estas aquí a mi lado pero no de la manera en que a mi me gustaba, volver a tocarte es mi mayor deseo, volver a vibrar entre tus brazos , esa ilusión me mantiene aquí aun, soy muy ilusa porque se que jamás sucederá.

********** SS********.

-¡NOOOOOOO! Grite desesperado y fue el mismo sueño que ha interrumpido mi descansar por casi tres años el que me despertó una vez mas, lo recuerdo tan claro, siento la misma angustia y el mismo dolor de esos despiadados colmillos en mi cuello, una vez mas ella esta ahí parada en la puerta con sus ojos angustiados, pero ella no es mi Hermione, ella es la encargada de que yo siga en esta miserable vida

-Ocurrió de nuevo ¿cierto?

-Una vez mas- conteste desganado

-Deberías tomar los medicamentos que te receto el doctor, ya vimos que mis maestros de pociones no me enseñaron hacer muy bien esa poción para dormir sin soñar y tu no puedes realizarla

-Sabes lo que sucede, la poción que me suministraste para contrarrestar el veneno de esa serpiente me rejuveneció 20 años y me quito mi magia, me hizo un VIL MUGGLE- las ultimas palabras las pronuncie con mucho desprecio.

-Estoy buscando la manera de solucionarlo lo juro- me lo dijo angustiada y con culpa- sabes que mi intención era salvarte no sabia que para ti seria tan duro, juro que hubiera buscado otra manera pero estaba desesperada

-Sé que lo hiciste por la promesa que le hiciste a tu familia cuando eras pequeña esa promesa que hiciste en el lecho de tu abuela, la única amiga de mi madre, me ayudarías si algún día lo necesitaba, la misma promesa que ella juro cumplir ante el lecho de muerte de mi madre

-Perdóname- Me lo dice triste con su voz quebrada y abrazándose a mi fuertemente

-Yo también le abrazo hace mucho que ella no demostraba su cariño por mi, dos años conviviendo había fortalecido la relación entre nosotros, había aprendido a quererle. Escucho unos pequeños aullidos de la habitación siguiente, la pequeña se despertó y estoy seguro que no podrá dormirla

-Vamos Pame ve por Sophie que se quede conmigo y tu ve a descansar que mañana llega la nueva chef al restaurant y sé que será día de estrés, tenemos que dar un gran banquete y la joven nueva tiene que acoplarse en poco tiempo ahí que darle lecciones.

-Esta bien-me sonríe-aprovechare tu amabilidad y tu gran gentileza hoy que me llamas "Pame" sé que mañana seré "Pamela Solange" con gritos desesperados.

Pamela se dirigió hacia la habitación de la pequeña que curiosamente se encontraba a un lado de la habitación de Severus, entro y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, una bolita de dos años de edad, tés blanca pálida, gordita ojos color miel y pelo negro un poco rebelde.

-No llores amor, mami ya esta aquí

-Sevus Sevus mami

-Severus, si amor te llevare con tu papi tranquila preciosa

Caminaron hacia la habitación pero el ya no se encontraba ahí, bajaron hacia la sala y lo encontraron en la cocina, preparando una leche caliente para su pequeña consentida.

-Tu y tu madre son mi debilidad, no sé que haría yo sin ustedes-La pequeña estio sus manitas hacia el anhelando su abrazo, cosa que no tardo en llegar, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos la acostó en su regazo y él se acomodó en su mecedora le dio su biberón y se dispuso a dormirla.

-No te preocupes ve y descansa, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo y te necesito entera para mi

-Acaso es una proposición indecorosa- Me contesto tomando una pose sexy

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Yo creí que al fin, lo dejaremos pendiente

-Te quiero Sev

-Christopher Solange recuérdalo…

-Ohh si, si, te quiero CHRISTOPHER SOLANGE…

-Ya lo sabía…

-Si y por eso abusas

*******HG*******

El sueño me venció y por una vez desde hace casi tres años despierto con ánimos, este es mi primer empleo escojo mis mejores ropas y me cambio el luck, pelo negro corto, maquillaje discreto pero elegante, sin rizos insoportables, en una hora estoy lista y bajo hacia la avenida a tomar un taxi, ese día mi vida iba a cambiar.

*******SS******

Pamela durmió casi toda la noche y aun así se despertó tarde, por hoy no la esperare tendre que irme solo tengo una cita con la chef en menos de una hora y no la hare esperar, no soy del tipo de gente impuntual, reacomodo mi corbata otra vez, ser muggle no me quita el avito de usar ropa formal y sobre todo negra, mas de una agradece que yo sea así y sobre todo Amia oh esa chica si que es genial, camine hacia mi auto y si pamela dejo encendidas las luces y la batería esta totalmente descargada tendré que tomar taxi otra vez, dos veces en la misma semana camino hacia la avenida y detengo uno, ella entro por una puerta y yo por otra

Al Fifteen- exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo, por Dios que conocía su voz, era ella mi Hermione.

**ANTES QUE DIGAN ALGO, SE QUE NO ES MUY LARGO PERO SEPAN QUE ME LLEVO MUCHO TIEMPO HACERLO, ENTRE LAS 9 HORAS EN LA ABARROTERA, LA CASA, LA KEILA Y MIS 5 MINUTOS PARA DESESTRESARME NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO ASI QUE OJALA Y EL INICIO LES HAYA GUSTADO, UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS POR TODO CHICAS LAS QUIERO...**

**NOTA: SE ME PASABA COMUNICAR QUE ESTE FIC ES UNA COPRODUCCION CON MI QUERIDA CHOFIS, GRACIAS CHICA ERES LO MAXIMO...**


End file.
